Photonic circuits may use optical resonators, such as ring resonators. The circuit may vary a resonance wavelength of the ring resonator by acting on the entire ring resonator. Varying the ring resonator is associated with relatively high energy consumption and other fundamental properties associated with optical resonators, such as wavelength shift.